1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ice auger devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ice auger conversion kit adaptable to grass-trimming apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice augers are known in the prior art and have been extensively utilized by fishermen during winter and by scientists and the like engaged in ice study. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,321 to Kortschaga wherein an ice auger attachment includes a pulley mounted to a remote engine of a snowmobile to power the ice auger by a belt drive from the engine to the ice auger pulley.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,877 to Michasiw sets forth an ice auger with an uppermost pulley for being powered by a remote engine, as in a snowmobile, as in a similar manner as set forth in the Kortschaga patent utilizing particular connection means of the ice auger and associated shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,751 to Rusco sets forth an ice auger utilizing a drive shaft between the ice auger and a drive wheel of an associated snowmobile to utilize universal joints at each end of the drive shaft for powering the ice auger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,362 to Burke sets forth an ice auger arrangement wherein an enclosed electric motor is powered by a remote battery utilizinG spaced pulleys with an enlarged housing to effect drive of the ice auger tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,266 to Mishler sets forth an ice auger, or ice fishing drill, powered by a remote battery utilizing unique frost blade arrangement in the ice auger head for cutting of the ice.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved ice auger conversion kit that addresses the problems of ease of use, compactness in construction, and effectiveness in operation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.